Pancakes
by Olv1993
Summary: Enrique tries to help Oliver cook breakfast when he visits him one day, much to Oliver's dismay. Appreciation fic for .QueenViolet.


Well this feels like a slight achievement, this will be my tenth fic on FanFiction. This will be dedicated to .QueenViolet. because she is awesome XD! Please review! x

* * *

Oliver turned on the hob, today was nice and peaceful and the sun rays beamed through the blinds to the kitchen.

"Hey Oli! I knew you'd be in here of all places! I went to your room but you weren't there!"

Oliver turned around to see Enrique bound into the room, his smile more dazzling than the sun.

"Do you mind not going into my room, especially when I'm not there!" Enrique rolled his eyes - he didn't know if he was in his room or not!

"Hey, how was I to know!" Enrique complained.  
"Why are you here anyway? You've really got to stop randomly dropping in!"  
"Sorry I can't surprise visit my best friend whenever I want!"  
"Anyway you're here now, go to the living room and wait - right now I'm busy with breakfast!"  
Enrique sighed. "Why don't I help you?"  
Oliver's eyes widened. "You, help me? Cook? I don't think so, no offence!"  
"Aw, but Oliver! I won't ruin anything! Promise! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"  
"Well then..." Enrique looked hopeful. "You can start by leaving the kitchen and waiting for me to be done!"  
"Oliver! That's not what I meant! I really DO wanna help you! I'll do my best!"

Oliver sighed, Enrique could be so stubborn.

"Fine, get me the eggs and milk from the fridge!"  
"Yes sir!" Enrique saluted and skipped over to the fridge.

Oliver got out a frying pan and put it on the hob. He then got out the mixing bowl as Enrique approached with the eggs and milk.

"Here you go!" He sang happily.  
"Thank you, now the flour please!" Oliver pointed to the cupboard, then he got out an egg.

Enrique got the flour and placed it on the counter, he then opened the packet.

"How much do you need?" He asked.  
"Enough for both of us!" Oliver smiled.

Enrique smiled cheekily as he flicked flour into Oliver's face. This annoyed Oliver and he pouted at him.

"Enrique! Take this seriously!"  
"I am!"  
"Oh sure! Because flicking flour into ones face is serious business!"  
"Sorry! I'll try to behave!" He giggled.

Oliver grabbed the flour and poured it into the bowl. He sighed and reached into the packet, the next thing Enrique knew, he had flour on his face too.

"Hey what was that for! I thought we weren't flicking flour anymore!"  
"Revenge!" Oliver smirked as he poured in the milk.

Enrique frowned and flicked more flour at Oliver.

"Hey! No fair!" Oliver grabbed some flour and threw it at him.

Enrique tried to brush it off but then sighed. Oliver cracked the egg in the bowl as more flour came his way.

"All right! That's it!" Oliver threw more flour at Enrique. "Get out Enrique!"  
"But!"  
"Come on! You can't behave, so get out!"  
"No, no! I'll behave, look! I'll mix those ingredients!"

Enrique grabbed the bowl, so did Oliver.

"No!"  
"Aw, come on! Please Oliver!"  
"I said no! You'll make a mess!"  
Enrique rolled his eyes. "As if we haven't already!"

Enrique pulled the bowl towards him, then Oliver pulled back.

"You're not going to Enri! Leave the kitchen now!"

Enrique tugged the bowl.

"Aw, come on!"

Oliver pulled back.

"No!"  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"Enrique, I said NO!"

They pulled the bowl to and fro until Enrique pulled it so hard, it fell out of their hands and smashed on to the floor. The ingredients splattered on to their shoes and trouser legs.

"Now look what you did!"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"You broke it! You should've listened to me!"  
"Well, you shoulda let me mix them!"

Oliver flicked flour in his face as he said that, some got in his mouth.

"Hey!" Enrique pouted.

Oliver smirked at him, which earned him some more flour. Oliver pouted this time and grabbed some more flour. This time Enrique dodged it and grabbed some more flour. Oliver dodged it and did the same, soon they emptied the packet. Oliver and Enrique collapsed on to the ground with a heavy sigh.

"What a mess!" Oliver smiled.  
"I know, right?" Enrique smiled back.  
"We'd better clean it up!" Oliver said as he picked himself up.  
"I'm sorry!" Enrique said as Oliver held out his hand to him.  
"It's alright!" He smiled as he helped Enrique up.

Oliver walked over to the hob to turn it off as there was no point in leaving it on and wasting electricity. They started cleaning, Enrique mopped the floor as Oliver wiped the counter. This gave the Italian another cheeky idea, he sneaked up on Oliver and splashed him with some water.

"Enrique! What was that for?"  
"I was bored!" He giggled.

Oliver sighed and then splashed him. Enrique smirked and splashed him again.

"Hey, stop it! Get back to cleaning!" He splashed Enrique again.  
"Not until you stop splashing me!" He splashed Oliver.  
"You started it!" He sent more water Enrique's way.

They kept splashing each other until there was no more water in the bucket.

"Is this place ever going to be clean!?" Oliver sighed.  
"Maybe.." Enrique's eyes circled the area. "Maybe not!"  
"We're a mess too!" Oliver grinned.  
"I guess we are!" Enrique smirked.  
"Go on, go get a shower, we should clean ourselves up before we clean the kitchen. I don't think we're gonna have breakfast until lunchtime!"  
"Ok! Just make a bigger mess while I'm gone!" Enrique grinned as he left.  
"That's something you'd do!" Oliver giggled.


End file.
